Après la pluie vient la douche !
by Gabyaoi-x-nc
Summary: Il pleut. Résultats : ils sont trempés en arrivant chez Midorima. Et si Takao rejoignait le grand vert sous la douche, ça donnerait... ça ! Premier OS Yaoi, soyez indulgents :3 / Rating : M / Pairing : MidoTaka


**Me voilà de retour avec un OS sur le fandom KnB :3**

**Fandom : Kuroko no basket évidemment**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Kise aurait fini ligoté dans ma chambre *mode perverse : on***

**Rating : M**

**Note de l'auteur : attention les yeux ! Mettez des lunettes de soleil pour protéger et éviter de détruire vos yeux /!\**

**N.d.A 2 : il doit sûrement avoir des fautes vu que je n'ai pas de bétâ... Donc soyez indulgents s'ilvousplaitmerci ^_^**

* * *

Takao avait suivi Midorima après l'entrainement. Ils devaient faire un devoir ensemble et avaient décidé -Midorima avait décidé et Takao avait subi- de le faire chez le tireur prodige. Évidement, le faucon avait rechigné à tirer le pousse-pousse après avoir perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux d'autant qu'il pleuvait des cordes et donc la route était assez glissante. Résultat, ils étaient arrivés trempés à l'appartement des Midorima. Ce dernier était immédiatement allé chercher des serviettes pour éviter qu'ils trempent le sol. Le basketteur aux cheveux verts proposa à son coéquipier :

\- Si tu veux prendre une douche, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain de mes parents, nanodayo.

\- Non c'est bon Shin-chan, j'ai pas envie de prendre de douche. D'ailleurs, ils sont où tes parents ?

\- Comme tu veux. Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire et ma sœur est chez une amie, nanodayo.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est seuls... murmura Takao assez bas pour que le tireur ne l'entende pas.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, nanodayo ?

\- Moi ? Non j'ai rien dit !

\- Bref, tu ne sembles pas décidé à prendre une douche mais moi je vais aller en prendre une. Ne fais pas de bêtises, nanodayo.

Midorima n'attendit pas la réponse de Takao pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Il se glissa avec délice sous l'eau brûlante. Il resta un moment à profiter du jet d'eau chaude qui l'apaisait. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement ni que le rideau de la douche glissait doucement, laissant passer une silhouette musclée mais svelte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un corps se colla dans son dos qu'il sursauta et remarqua -enfin!- l'intrusion.

\- M-mais q-que... essaya-t-il de dire.

\- Chut Shin-chan... susurra une voix douce à l'oreille du grand joueur.

Ce dernier retrouva finalement la parole et apostropha l'intrus :

\- Mais enfin Takao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

\- Je prends une douche, répondit le faucon magnanime.

\- Certes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans MA douche ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, je prends une douche. Serais-tu sourd Shin-chan ? demanda narquoisement le plus petit.

Midorima s'efforça de garder son calme et sa voix reprit son impassibilité habituelle :

\- Je t'ai pourtant dis que tu pouvais utiliser la salle de bain de mes parents, nanodayo.

Le brun apprécia moyennement le retour à la "normal" de son Shin-chan, il le préférait bafouillant et cherchant ses mots. Il décida de rétablir la situation :

\- Oui mais je préférais venir avec toi, Shin-chan... il murmura ces derniers mot sensuellement -du point de vue de notre grand vert- ce qui fit rougir ledit "Shin-chan"

\- M-mais-mais-mais...

Le numéro 6 de Shutoku s'arrêta subitement en sentant quelque chose de dur dans son dos.

\- T-Takao, ne me dis pas que... fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Shin-chan~

Avant que Midorima n'ait pu réagir, il se vit retourner et plaquer contre le mur de la douche. Il frissonna autant à cause du froid du carrelage sur lequel son dos venait de taper que de la force dont avait fait preuve Takao. Toujours avant qu'il puisse réagir, le brun s'était baissé à une vitesse incroyable et il avait à présent la tête au niveau du membre du vert qui commençait -bien malgré lui- à s'animer doucement.

\- Tu vois Schin-chan, t'en as aussi envie.

Le joueur prodige protesta vivement ce qui fit sourire Takao qui, surprenant son ainé, prit complètement son membre en bouche.

Midorima sursauta vivement et ne put empêcher un gémissement de bien-être de franchir ses lèvres. À ce son, Midorima rougit fortement et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Takao, lui, était satisfait du bruit que son coéquipier avait produit et il était content d'en être à l'origine. Aussi, il commença de long et lents va-et-vient sur le membres de son partenaire qui continuait de grossir. Cette fois-ci, Midorima put empêcher un autre bruit gênant sortir de sa bouche.

Mais Takao voulait entendre son Shin-chan aussi, il accélérera le rythme et Midorima eut beaucoup plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Malheureusement -ou heureusement selon le point de vue- un murmure traître réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres et, à partir de là, le grand vert n'arriva plus à retenir ses gémissements.

Le faucon voulait satisfaire son partenaire et mit encore plus de force dans ses mouvements. La salle de bain résonnait à préseny de bruits plus érotiques les uns que les autres.

\- T-Takao, je vais... réussit à murmurer Midorima entre deux gémissements.

\- Viens en moi, Shin-chan~ le coupa Takao, d'une voix sensuelle.

Cette action eut pour effet de briser toute les barrières dans l'esprit du cancer qui se déversa dans la bouche du point guard. Ce dernier avala sans broncher la semence qu'il venait de recevoir.

Midorima se remettait doucement de son orgasme quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Trop surpris, il ne put répondre et quand son vis-à-vis se détacha, il éprouva un certain regret.

Du côté de Takao, ce n'était pas mirobolant. En effet, le joueur de Shutoku réalisa que Midorima ne répondait pas à son baiser. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur, et pas une petite.

Takao commença à sortir de la douche mais une main sur son bras le retint. Il se retourna surpris et dissimula sa joie.

Midorima, les joues rouges, se pencha vers le plus petit et posa ses lèvres les siennes. Le brun accrocha ses bras à la nuque du vert et se colla à lui. Ils se séparèrent à regret par manque d'air.

\- Shin-chan, que... commença Takao.

Mais Midorima eut tôt fait de le faire taire en apposant de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Pendant le baiser, les mains du grand vert commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de Takao, le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Les mains s'aventuraient lentement vers le sud du corps du brun qui sursauta quand il sentit les longs doigts fins habituellement bandés sur son membre.

\- Il semblerait que tu es un petit problème, Takao, souffla Midorima sur les lèvres du plus petit.

En disant ces mots, il accentua la pression sur le membre de Takao qui étouffa un gémissement en plaquant de plus belle sa bouche sur celle du grand.

Les baisers étaient de plus en plus affamés, de plus en plus intenses. Les doigts de Midorima continuaient de parcourir la verge de Takao qui s'accrochait désespérément au cou du shooter. Il se déversa finalement entre les deux ventres musclés.

Ils s'enlacèrent, le désir retombé, et s'embrassèrent doucement.

Sans un mot, ils se rincèrent et sortirent de la douche pour se sécher. Midorima avait repris son air de tsundere qui le caractérisait si bien et Takao eut peur. Il eut peur que tout ce qui s'était passé dans la douche ne soit qu'un rêve, une douce utopie sans lendemain. Il n'eut pas envie de demander à Midorima, par crainte de sa réponse.

La soirée se passa lentement, trop lentement au goût de Takao qui n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le devoir et Midorima le remarqua bien. Cependant, le tsundere ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attitude du faucon.

Le devoir enfin fini, le basketteur brun rangea ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain. Alors que Takao passait le seuil de la maison Midorima, un bras le retint et le tira en arrière. Il atterrit dans le torse musclé de l'autre joueur et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, sa bouche fut happé par celle du grand vert. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais il réussit à faire envoler tous les doutes et craintes du faucon qui répondit avec hardeur au baiser donné par son désormais petit ami.

\- Ç'a repoussé tes craintes ? demanda doucement Midorima, du rouge aux joues.

Pour toute réponse, Takao s'accrocha à la nuque du shooter et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulut innocente :

\- Dis Shin-chan, je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas une famille qui t'attend, nanodayo ? dit Midorima.

"Ça y est, le tsundere est de retour, se dit Takao, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime mon Shin-chan !"

\- Je te taquinai mon petit Shin-chan à moins que tu ne veuilles que je veille sur toi pendant ton sommeil, le taquina Takao, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Ce fut donc un Takao hilare qui fut mis à la porte d'un Midorima ayant le visage rivalisant avec une tomate.

* * *

**Woilà, fini ! **

**Note finale de l'auteur : c'est la première fois que je me teste à écrire un yaoi. J'adore ça mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à en écrire *pleure* J'espère que mon lemon (je suis pas sûre que s'en soit un...) ne vous a pas trop fait mal aux yeux :3**

**Sur ce, à la revoyure !**

**Enjoy ! ❤**


End file.
